1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of flexible circuit assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible circuit capable of operating as a wearable computer.
2. Related Art
A combination of a circuit and a display screen is commonly used for storing and displaying information to a user. Example circuit/display combinations include personal computers, calculators, and pocket organizers. In these devices the circuitry and display screens are typically encapsulated in rigid plastic casings. These casings are to protect the circuitry and screen, both of which are typically made of non-flexible materials. For example, computer components and their associated circuits are usually placed on a hard-plastic "mother board." The plastic of the mother board does not allow for significant flexibility and will snap if a sufficient amount of torque is applied to it. Display screens are also typically made of non-flexible glass and exhibit similar properties. These properties limit devices that are made from these components, from being operable in real-world environments, such as pockets and purses, where if not protected by a hard casing, the devices may break when sat upon or dropped.